Vacances entre amis
by ErzaKH
Summary: Juste une bande d'amis qui partent en vacances quelques semaines. Sauf que rien ne va se passer comme prévu ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Vacances entre amis ...**_

 _Résumé :_ _Juste une bande d'amis qui partent en vacances quelques semaines. Sauf que rien ne va se passer comme prévu ..._

 _Rating :_ _T pour vulgarité._

 _Genres :_ _Friendship/Humor._

 _ **NA : Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Kingdom Hearts. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que je voulais m'y mettre, et me voilà enfin ! Je suis longue à me décider hein mdrr ... Bref, ça ne sera qu'une toute petite fanfiction xD Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ma fanfic, en espérant que j'arrive à vous faire rire ! XD**_

 **\- Rappelez-moi qui a eut cette brillante idée ...** Lança le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés à ses amis.

Accoudé contre la vitre du bus, Riku regardait le paysage défiler en se lassant. Pour l'instant, ses amis et lui se trouvaient encore sur l'autoroute et donc les seules choses intérressantes à voir pour l'instant c'était les multiples usines et magasins. A côté de lui se trouvait son meilleur ami de toujours, Sora. Il discutait joyeusement avec Roxas, son frère jumeau - qui pourtant ne lui ressemblait pas - et Axel, un de leur potes.

 **\- C'était mon idée !** S'enjoua le rouquin.

L'adolescent aux yeux lagons soupira puis se remit à contempler le paysage. Honnêtement, il se demandait encore comment il avait pu accepter de se retrouver avec ses trois timbrés de potes en vacances ! Pourtant il le savait très bien : il ne faut JAMAIS rester avec eux si on tient un minimum à sa vie ! Jamais ... Mais il était là. Et Riku sentait que ça allait encore être un véritable fiasco.

Tient, prenons l'été dernier par exemple. Les quatres amis voulaient également partir en vacances. C'était Sora qui avait décidé de l'endroit où ils iraient. Ils sont donc partit en camping. Seulement, rien ne se passa aussi bien que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés avait imaginé. Axel draguait tout ce qui bougeait - ce qui n'excluait pas les vieilles peaux, les hommes, et les animaux - Sora faisait le gamin et s'amusait à voler les saucisses et les merguez des autres campeurs et Roxas passait son temps à faire des malaises ! De ce fait, Riku se tapait tout le sale boulot ! C'était lui qui emmener le frère jumeau de son meilleur ami à l'hôpital, c'était lui qui prennait toutes les insultes venant des voisins pour les nombreux vols de saucisses et c'était également lui qui se faisait frapper par toutes les filles (et les hommes ...) que le rouquin largait sans vergogne. Allez savoir pourquoi ...

Donc là, il s'inquiétait vraiment de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver ... D'autant plus que cette fois-ci, c'était Axel qui avait proposé l'endroit et il voulait AB-SO-LU-MENT camper dans les bois. Drôle d'idée d'ailleurs.

Dehors, la pluie avait commencé à tomber.

 **\- Génial. Ca commence bien les vacances ...** Marmonna le jeune homme.

Personne n'avait fait attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. De toute façon, personne ne fait jamais attention à ce qu'il dit ! Il resta donc seul, avec sa pauvre petite conscience qui l'écoutait, ELLE. Bah forcément, s'il s'écoute pas lui-même ça poserait un sérieux problème ... C'est alors que Riku partit dans un débat magnifique avec sa conscience sur le sujet : "Devrais-je changer de coupe de cheveux ?". Tout les deux eurent la même réponse : "non". Ca s'arrêtait là.

 _\- Tu devrais juste changer d'amis._ Proposa son cerveau

 **\- Ah, ça, crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé.** **Sans grand résultat.** Dit l'argenté.

Encore une fois, personne n'entendait qu'il se parlait à lui-même ...

De leurs côtés, Sora, Roxas et Axel discutaient sur ce qu'ils feraient une fois arrivés.

 **\- Moi,** dit le rouquin, **je sors mon sac de couchage, et je dors.**

 **\- Ben moi ... J'irai faire une balade dans les bois, au cas où ...** Déclara le blond

 **\- Perso, je vais chercher des gens pour les faire chier !** S'exclama le châtain

 **\- Sauf qu'on sera en plein milieu d'une forêt ...** Rappela son jumeau

 **\- Ah oui c'est vrai ... Et toi Riku tu feras quoi ?**

Tout les regards convergèrent vers l'argenté qui se parlait toujours à lui-même.

 **\- Une fois, je me souviens d'un rêve bizarre ... ! Y avait un vieux pépé qui s'appelait Xeha-je-sais-plus-quoi qui me poursuivait dans les bois et il était à poil. J'ai flippé un truc de malade !**

 **\- Euh ... Riku tu vas bien ?**

Remarquant qu'on venait enfin de le capter, l'adolescent au regard bleuté se tourna vers ses amis, rouge de honte.

 **\- Tu te parlais vraiment à toi-même ?** Demanda Axel

 **\- Non ! Non ... Euh ... Vous vouliez me demander un truc ?**

 **\- Tu feras quoi une fois arrivé ?** Répéta son meilleur ami

 **\- Rester loin de vous ...** Lâcha-t-il, sérieux.

Ses trois amis lui lancèrent alors des regards noirs. Se rendant compte de la connerie qu'il venait de sortir, Riku se rattrapa du mieux qu'il put :

 **\- Ca va ! Je plaisantais !**

Il rigola d'abord nerveusement, priant intérieurement que ses amis ne le frappe pas (parce que oui c'est déjà arrivé ...) mais ils se mirent tous à rigoler en coeur.

 **\- Nan sérieux une fois arrivé je suppose que ça va être comme d'hab'.**

 **\- C'est à dire ?** Questionna Sora en levant un sourcil

 **\- C'est à dire que vous allez encore faire n'importe quoi et que c'est moi qui vais devoir gérer le camp.**

 **\- Mais non ! On va pas te laisser tomber !** Assura Axel

 **\- T'inquiète ! Moi j'irais chercher du bois pour faire du feu une fois qu'on arrive.** Déclara le blond.

L'argenté fit la moue, pas trop sûr de pouvoir leur faire confiance. Puis il haussa les épaules et se remit à regarder le large depuis la fenêtre. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il s'arrête de pleuvoir une fois arrivé.

Soudain, le car s'arrêta brutalement, et Riku remercia sa mauvaise intuition de l'avoir convaincu de mettre sa ceinture. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de Sora qui dû se retenir au siege en face de lui pour ne pas se fracasser le crâne contre la vitre.

 **\- Pane d'essence !** S'écria le chauffeur.

Il s'agissait d'un homme grand aux cheveux marrons et yeux de la même couleur et à la musculature imposante. L'homme, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, descendit du bus en prenant soin d'emporter un gros bidon d'essence avec lui.

Riku regardait toujours par la fenêtre, ne pretant pas trop attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il vit ensuite le chauffeur de bus s'arrêter juste en dessous de sa vitre. "Génial, pensa le jeune homme, _ça tombe toujours sur moi ... Mais ! Pourquoi il se déshabille ?!"_ Effectivement, le brun avait enlevé sa chemise pour une raison inconnue, dévoilant ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. L'argenté baissa alors le regard sur son prore torse. Il se croyait bien musclé, avec les formes qu'il faut mais ... Riku venait de perdre toute confiance en ses muscles. Ils étaient tellement petits à côté ! L'argenté croisa alors les bras, comme véxé et il détourna le regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus redémarra enfin. Et à peine une demie heure plus tard, leur arrêt fut annoncé. Les quatres adolescents descendirent dans un petit village se trouvant à l'entrée d'une forêt qui paraissait assez grande. Le chauffeur attendit patiemment qu'ils prirent toutes leurs affaires avant de partir.

Leurs sacs sur leurs épaules, les quatres amis partirent vers le village, car il fallait passer dedant pour atteindre les bois. Cependant, le village était loin, très loin, d'être ordinaire. Ils n'y avait presque personne dans les rues, comme une ville fantôme. Les seuls rares habitants qu'ils croisaient portaient tous de long manteaux noirs. Et tous les suivaient attentivement du regard. Chose qui les mit totalement mal à l'aise d'autant plus qu'on ne voyait pas leurs visages ...

 **\- Hé ... C'est glauque par ici ...** Remarqua Sora

 **\- Pour une fois que t'a raison ...** Releva Riku

 **\- Tant qu'ils nous suivent pas, tout va bien.** Dit Roxas

 **\- Hé ! Ca me va bien ?** Demanda Axel.

Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui. Le rouquin portait le même manteau que tout les gens d'ici.

 **\- Bordel Axel où t'as trouvé ça ?!** S'écria le blond

 **\- Bah ... J'ai tabassé le type là-bas et je lui ai volé !**

L'adolescent à la chevelure de feu montra du doigt un type à terre, sans doute assomé. Il était blond et un énorme "IX" suivit du nom de Demyx semblaient tatoués sur son dos.

 **\- Putain rends-lui dépèche-toi ! S'il se réveille je donne pas cher de notre peau !** Avertit Riku

 **\- Si on a même plus le droit de rigoler ...**

Axel enleva le manteau et le reposa sur le type au sol puis les quatres amis partirent.

Une fois dans la forêt, les adolescents prirent soin de s'éloigner le plus possible du village. Il leur faisait bien trop peur. Par chance, ils trouvèrent une petit coin fort sympa pas trop loin d'une petite rivière. Ils décidèrent donc de s'instaler ici. Axel fut le premier et jeter son sac au sol et il sortit rapidement son sac de couchage pour dormir.

 **\- Nan mais tu vas pas dormir maintenant ?!** S'écria Roxas

 **\- Bah pourquoi pas ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il est seulement midi.** Rappela Riku

 **\- MANGER ! Cria soudainement Sora. Qui c'est qui a la bouffe ?**

Tous se lancèrent des regards.

 **\- Euh ... Me dites pas que vous avez oublié de prendre à manger ?!** S'exclama l'argenté

 **\- Je croyais que c'était Roxas !** Dit Axel

 **\- Et moi je croyais que c'était Sora !** Se défendit le blond

 **\- Mais non c'était pas à moi ! C'était à Axel !**

 **\- Moi je dis : c'est la faute de Riku.** Déclara le rouquin

 **\- Hé ! Pourquoi c'est de ma faute ?!**

 **\- Parce qu'il faut une victime et que c'est tombé sur toi.** Expliqua Roxas

 **\- Sympa les potes ...** Marmonna le jeune homme aux yeux lagons dans son coin.

Riku sortit alors de l'argent de son sac et se leva.

 **\- Bon ben je retourne au village c'est ça ? Qui m'accompagne ?**

Les trois autres amis se regardèrent à tour de rôle.

 **\- Je dois chercher du bois !** S'écria le blond et courant vers la forêt

 **\- Je vais l'aider !** Dit son jumeau.

Il ne restait plus qu'Axel qui ... faisait semblant de dormir.

 **\- C'est bon j'ai compris. J'y vais tout seul.**

Soupirant, Riku refit le chemin en sens inverse dans l'espoir de retrouner au village pour acheter quelque chose au moins pour aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NA : Attention ! Je préviens qu'il y a la présence d'OC à partir de maintenant !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

Riku venait d'arriver aux abords du village. Comme la première fois, personne ne se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Chose qui n'eut pas pour effet de le rassurer. L'argenté avança donc, pas trop confiant. Il sentait comme des regards sur lui. C'en était presque effrayant. D'autant plus quand on voit personne ! Mais il ne devait pas rebrousser chemin où sinon ses amis et lui vont mourir de faim en plein milieu d'une forêt où personne n'osait s'aventurer apparemment.

Riku ne se rappelait pas avoir vu de commerce dans l'avenue qu'ils avaient emprunté en arrivant. Aussi décida-t-il d'aller plutôt dans le centre du village. Il emprunta pour cela une petite ruelle, ne sachant pas très bien où se rendre. Plus il s'y enfonçait, plus l'adolescent trouvait qu'il faisait sombre et sinistre. Et sa drôle d'impression qu'il avait en arrivant ne faisait que se renforcer.

Soudain, le jeune homme entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement. C'est alors qu'il aperçut de nouveau une de ces personnes aux longs manteaux noirs.

 **\- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu me suis ?!** S'écria l'argenté, sur la défensive.

La personne s'approcha un peu plus de Riku mais resta tout de même à quelques mètres de lui. Elle enleva ensuite sa capuche, permettant au jeune homme de la voir. C'était une jeune fille d'à peu près l'âge de l'adolesent, de grand yeux marrons et des cheveux châtins ,de la même couleur que Sora, mi-long.

 **\- Vous devriez partir, tes amis et toi.** Affirma-t-elle

 **\- Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais écouter une fille qui s'amuse à cacher son visage aux autres.**

Le jeune homme alla partir lorsque l'adolescente le retint par la manche.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce que je te dis mais je te donne tout de même un conseil : éloignez-vous le plus possible de ce village.**

Sur ce, elle lâcha la manche de l'argenté et partit. Riku resta plusieurs secondes à regarder dans le vide, méditant sur les étranges paroles de la jeune fille. Il finit par hausser les épaules et se dire qu'elle avait juste dit ça pour faire peur.

* * *

 _Dans le camp ..._

Axel avait attendu que Riku soit assez loin pour se réveiller de sa fausse sieste. Même s'il aimait bien frapper les gens de là-bas, il avait la flemme d'y retourner. Il se releva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui. Sora et Roxas étaient vraiment partit, apparemment. Ils avaient pas fait semblant, eux. Ou alors ils se promenaient juste ... Difficile à dire.

 **\- J'ai faim ...** Se plaignit alors le rouquin. **Oh tient ! Un ver de terre !**

Le plus âgé des quatre prit alors le petit ver qui gigotait près de son sac de couchage. Il l'examina attentivement puis le jeta dans sa bouche sans même réfléchir. Bah, quand on a trop faim, on fait avec ce qu'on a ... Axel avala le ver et s'exclama :

 **\- C'était pas mauvais ! Oh ! Et si j'en ramassais pour les autres ?**

Il se leva d'un bond et commença à chercher des vers. L'adolescent à la chevelure rouge examina attentivement le sol à la recherche de petites friandises ...

 **\- Petits, petits ... Venez voir tonton Axel ... Oh ! Une fourmi !**

En effet, une fourmi rouge commença à monter sur sa chaussure. Axel la prit et la mangea aussi.

 **\- C'est pas mauvais non plus !**

Soudain, des milliers de fourmi sortirent de sous la terre et foncèrent vers le rouquin.

 **\- Aaaah ! Je suis attaqué par une armée de fourmi !** S'écria le rouge en courant dans les bois les bras en l'air.

* * *

 _Dans les bois, du côté de Sora et Roxas ..._

 **\- Mais t'étais vraiment sérieux quand t'as dit que t'allais chercher du bois ...** Désespéra Sora

 **\- Bah oui, j'lui ai promis.**

Le meilleur ami de Riku fit la moue et croisa les bras. Pas question pour lui de faire quoi que ce soit ! Il a bien trop la flemme.

 **\- Et bah moi, je rentre.** Déclara le châtain

 **\- Fais ce que tu veux ça m'est égal.** Répondit son jumeau.

Sora ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ! Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il se hâta de retourner au camp. Non mais sérieux, c'était relou d'aller chercher du bois pour de vrai ! Se promener, c'est tellement mieux !

 **\- Euh ... Par où on est venu déjà ... ?** Se questionna l'adolescent.

Ne sachant pas trop où aller, Sora se dirigea un peu n'importe où. Et puis, tant pis qu'il rejoignait pas le camp maintenant. Il fera un petit détour dans les bois. Bon, OK, un très grand détour. Mais bon, Riku risquait pas de revenir de suite et pareille pour Roxas. Donc il avait pas mal de temps. Et s'il se perd, il aura qu'à appeler quelqu'un avec son portable. Tient, d'ailleurs, il avait bien envie d'embêter Riku - oui, ça lui arrive quand il s'emmerde trop ... Le jeune homme sortit donc son téléphone de sa poche et chercha le contact de son meilleur ami qu'il avait d'ailleurs renommé "Ma Couille Droite". Parce que la gauche c'était Roxas. Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question ! Sora attendit quelques secondes avant que "sa couille droite" ne lui réponde enfin.

 **\- Putain Sora ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?!**

 **\- Pour rien. Je me fais grave chier.**

Riku ne dit rien mais son meilleur ami savait très bien la tête qu'il faisait derrière son téléphone. La tête du gars blasé qui en a marre des conneries de son pote.

 **\- Bon alors dis-moi, comment ça se passe en ville ?** Demanda le châtain

 **\- Fallait venir si tu tiens tant à le savoir.**

 **\- Roooh ... Allez ! Tu peux tout dire à ton meilleur pote !**

 **\- Rien d'exceptionnel.** Affirma l'argenté. **J'ai croisé qu'une seule personne en noir qui m'a à peine adressé la parole.**

 **\- Jure ?! Et il t'as dit quoi ?**

 **\- ELLE !** Rectifia Riku.

 **\- Ouh ! "Elle" en plus ! Ca pêcho bien à ce que je vois !**

 **\- ... N'importe quoi. Bref alors, elle m'a dit que ...**

Soudain, l'appel fut coupé. Sora regarda son portable. Pour une raison inconnue, il n'avait plus de réseaux.

 **\- Et merde !** Pesta-t-il.

L'adolescent entendit soudain un craquement de brindille derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et vit un homme. Il était vieux, avait des yeux jaunes, une petite barbichette et il tenait ses mains derrière son dos courbé. Le vieil homme arborait un sourire (un peu xD) pervers. Il commença alors à s'avancer vers Sora. Prit de peur, ce dernier partit en courant tout en s'écriant :

 **\- Au secours ! Je suis poursuivit par un vieux pédophile avec une drôle de barbichette qui fait peur !**

* * *

 _De retour dans la ville ..._

 **\- ... N'importe quoi. Bref, alors elle m'a dit que ... Sora ?**

Riku entendit alors les bip signalant que l'appel avait été coupé. Un peu inquiet, il essaya de le rappeler mais il tomba directiment sur le répondeur :

 **\- Bonjour. Vous êtes actuellement sur le répondeur de Sora le bg des îles du destins. Si c'est "Ma Couille Gauche" appelle maman. Si c'est "Ma Couille Droite" je te rappelle le plus vite possible. Les autres, allez vous faire mettre !**

L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Comment osait-il l'appeler "Ma Couille Droite" ?!

 **\- Sora ! Je vais te tuer ! Ne m'appelle pas "Ma Couille Droite" sur ton répondeur ! Bref, rappelle-moi tu commences à me faire flipper. Bon, à peine seulement, mais quand même !**

Le jeune homme raccrocha et remit son portable dans sa poche. Il était bientôt une heure et demie et la fin commençait déjà à se faire ressentir. Son ventre gargouillait de plus en plus ! Il avait vraiment la dalle ! C'est alors qu'il vit, comme par magie, un petit "Carrefour" dans le coin d'une rue. Riku y fonça sans réfléchir. Une fois à l'intérieur l'adolescent aux (magnifiques *-*) yeux lagons remarqua qu'il y avait seulement deux rayons : un pour la bouffe - sauvés ! - et l'autre pour les vêtements - qui d'ailleurs n'étaient que des manteaux noirs de différentes tailles. _"Axel serait fou ici ..."_ Pensa-t-il. Bref. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin et partit en caisse.

 **\- Combien je vous dois ?** Demanda-t-il poliment.

Le caissier, ou caissière on sait pas avec ce manteau, ne répondit rien. Cependant, la personne sortit un papier et un stylo puis commnça à écrire. Il tendit ensuite le mot à Riku qui le lut à voix haute :

 _ **\- "Ca sera gratuit pour vous jeune homme ! Vous êtes tellement mignon ! Ca vous dis de venir chez moi ? On va beaucoup s'amuser !"**_

L'argenté mis un certain temps à réaliser. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux et rougit violemment en comprenant ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

 **\- C'est gentil mais ... Je ne vois même pas votre visage ...**

L'adolescent rendu le papier tandis qu'il rangeait la nourriture dans son sac. La personne sous le manteau écrit de nouveau sur le papier et lui tendit encore une fois.

 _ **\- "Vous le verrez si vous venez. Voici mon adresse : 11ème Impasse des Roses de Mai".**_

Riku soupira avant de déclarer :

 **\- J'y réfléchirai.**

Il sortit rapidement du magasin, histoire d'être loin, très loin, de ce fou ! Non mais les gens d'ici sont vraiment bizarre !

* * *

 _Dans les bois, du côté de Roxas ..._

Roxas ramassait des branches quand ...

 **\- Aaaaaah ! Roxaaaaaas ! Sauve-moiiiiii !**

Sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, le blond fut violemment renversé par quelque chose de gros et de plus grand que lui. Les deux corps roulaient-boulèrent plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin s'arrêter. Reprennant difficilement ses esprits, le jumeau de Sora regarda qui venait de lui rentrer dedans (le mot est faible ...).

 **\- Bordel Axel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

Ce dernier se releva rapidement et se cacha derrière son meilleur ami.

 **\- C'est bon ... ? Elles sont parties ... ?** Demanda le rouquin en tremblant comme une feuille

 **\- De quoi ? Qui est partie ?**

 **\- Les fourmis !**

 **\- Attends ... Tu essayais de fausser compagnie à des fourmis ?! Nan mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?!**

Axel relacha sa prise sur Roxas puis se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de déclarer :

 **\- Ben ... J'ai bouffé une fourmi parce que j'avais trop la dalle ... Et du coup toute la fourmillière s'est ramennée ! J'y peux rien moi !**

Le blond se frappa la tête avec sa main. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour avoir un ami aussi con ?!" Soudain, une autre voix inquiète leur parvint :

 **\- Au secours ! Je suis poursuivit par un vieux pédophile avec une drôle de barbichette qui fait peur !**

Les deux amis tournèrent légèrement la tête et virent Sora arriver en courant. Ce dernier, ne regardant pas où il se dirigeait, fonça sur son frère et l'écrasa (C'est pas sa journée au pauvre Roxas ...).

 **\- Bordel de merde de mes deux ! Toi aussi t'es poursuivit par des fourmis qui rêvent de faire une vendetta ou quoi ?!**

 **\- Non ! Y'a un homme dans les bois ! Là-bas !**

Le châtain désigna la direction par laquelle il était arrivé. Comme pour vérifier, Axel s'y avança prudemment. Il jeta un long coup d'oeil mais ne vit rien.

 **\- T'es sûr que t'as pas seulement rêvé ?** Questionna l'adolescent à la chevelure de feu

 **\- Bah non, je crois pas ...**

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, on ferait mieux de retourner au camp.** Déclara Roxas. **Peut-être que Riku est rentré.**

 **\- Une minute ... J'étais pas super loin du campement - enfin je crois - et si Riku est rentré et que l'homme l'a vu ça veut dire que ...** Commença Sora

 **\- Bordel de merde s'il est rentré que ton fameux type chelou est là-bas alors ...** Continua Axel

 **\- IL VA VIOLER RIKU !** Termina Roxas.

Son meilleur ami et son frère le regardèrent, blasés.

 **\- Bah quoi ?**

 **\- Tu t'emballes trop vite mon pote.**

 **\- Ouais, je suis pas sûr à cent pour cent qu'il est ce que je prétends qu'il soit.**

 **\- Hein ? J'ai pas compris ...** Fit le rouquin

 **\- Laisse tomber. Retournons au camp.** Trancha le blond.

Roxas prit soin de récupérer tout le bois qu'il avait ramasser (bah ouais quand même après tout le temps qu'il a mis) puis les trois adolescents rentrèrent au camp.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Lorsque Riku revint sur le camp, il fut d'abord étonné de ne voir personne. Il se rappela alors que les jumeaux étaient partit chercher du bois. Mais cela n'expliquait en aucun cas l'absence d'Axel. L'argenté chercha de multiples explications et les plus probables étaient soit qu'il s'ennuyait donc il était partit faire un tour, soit il était allé rejoindre Sora et Roxas.

Le jeune homme se laissa alors tomber au sol. Les aller-retours l'avait épuisé, sans parler de sa "fuite" à la sortie du magasin. Il sortit de sa pohe la famause adresse de la personne sous la capuche - sans doute une jeune femme. L'écriture y ressemblait en tout cas : des lettres caligraphiques ; il s'agissait presque d'une forme d'art ! Et le papier sentait le rose. Impossible qu'il s'agisse là d'un homme. Enfin, ça, Riku l'espérait. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas s'il devait y aller. Et si c'était un piège ? Et cette personne était en réalité une sorte de vieux pervers ? L'argenté écarta cette théorie d'un revers de tête. Les chances pour que ça arrive lui semblaient quasi nulle. Et pourtant ... il doutait encore, pour dire !

Puis l'adolescent aux yeux lagons repensa au conseil de la jeune fille : _**"éloignez-vous le plus possible de ce village."**_ furent ses propres paroles. Que voulait-elle insinuer ici ? Et qui était-elle ? Pourquoi l'avoir prévenu ? Pourquoi devraient-ils s'éloigner ? Une chose était sûr dans l'esprit de Riku : une chose de pas net se tramait. Et il comptait bien découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans ce stupide village où personne n'osait se montrer.

 **\- Tient ? Tu t'es pas fait violer ?** Demanda ce qui semblait être la voix Axel.

Ses trois amis sortirent alors des bois.

 **\- Tu vois ? Ta théorie était bidon.** Dit Sora à son frère

 **\- Aussi bidon que le fait que tu es vu un homme étrange.** Sé défendit Roxas.

Riku écarquilla les yeux. Mais de quoi ils parlaient au juste ?! Ils avaient de ces conversations des fois ! Non mais vraiment !

 **\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe là ?** Demanda l'argenté, un peu perdu

 **\- Pour faire court : Je m'emmerdais donc j'ai chassé les vers de terre et les fourmis sauf que les fourmis ont pas apprécié que je les manges donc elles se sont mises à me poursuivre. Pendant que je m'enfuyais, je suis tombé sur Roxas qui venait d'être séparé de Sora. Puis, Sora est arrivé en hurlant que y avait un pédophile avec une barbichette dans les bois. Et ensuite, Sora nous a dit qu'il était près du camp quand il l'a vu et donc on a directement pensé que si tu revenais ce soit-disant pédophile allait s'en prendre à toi. Puis Roxas a assuré que l'homme à la barbichette allait te violer. Voilà,voilà.**

Riku se passa la main sur le visage tout en soupirant. Oui, ses amis étaient vraiment des boulets irrécupérables.

 **\- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais bien. Et j'ai a manger.**

 **\- Et moi j'ai du bois pour ce soir !** S'exclama le blond.

L'argenté sortit ce qu'il avait prit au magasin - puisqu'il n'avait rien acheté - et déposa la bouffe au sol. Sans même attendre, ses trois amis se jetèrent sur la nourriture, comme des affamés. Riku les regarda faire, un petit rire amusé. Finalement, il s'éclatait bien avec eux et leurs idées tordues.

Alors qu'il allait enfin prendre une bouchée de son sandwich, Riku fut brutalement arrêté par son meilleur ami qui lui posa une question :

 **\- Au fait, c'était quoi la fin de ta phrase ?**

 **\- Quelle phrase ?**

\- Quant on a été coupé au téléphone.

Le jeune homme prit d'abord une bouchée tant méritée avant de répondre :

 **\- Ah oui. Alors elle m'a dit qu'on devrait éviter le village le plus possible.**

 **\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?** S'intéressa Roxas

 **\- Et puis c'est qui cette "elle" ?** Demanda Axel.

Riku leva les yeux au ciel et leur expliqua la même chose qu'à Sora un peu plus tôt.

 **\- Ca devait être juste pour faire peur.** Dit le frère de son meilleur ami

 **\- Ou pour faire son intéressante.** Proposa le rouquin

 **\- Et si ça avait un lien avec ... Nan, c'est naze comme idée.** Commença le châtain

 **\- Avec ?** Insista Riku en levant un sourcil, ayant peur de sa réponse

 **\- ... avec l'homme bizarre que j'au vu ...** Finit Sora.

Alors que l'argenté roula les yeux, Axel et Roxas, eux, semblaient plus du même avis que Sora.

 **\- Si vous voulez mon avis,** se défendit le plus résonné des quatre, **Sora a juste paniqué et son esprit lui a joué des tours.**

 **\- Et comment t'expliques qu'il m'a presque touché ?!**

Riku préféra ne rien répondre. Essayer de résonner son meilleur ami était chose perdue. Et puis cette discution n'en valait même pas la peine.

 **\- D'ailleurs Sora,** changea-t-il de sujet, **toi qui t'y connais en fille, tu pourrais pas me donner un conseil ?**

 **\- Pardon ?! C'est pas parce que je sors avec Kairi que je suis un expert en fille !**

 **\- Il n'a jamais dit ça ...** Releva son jumeau

 **\- Toi, tu veux draguer une fille ?!** S'écria Axel. **Qui est l'heureuse élue ?!**

L'argenté sentit ses joues rosir dangereusement. Maintenant que le sujet était lancé, impossible pour lui de faire marche arrière.

 **\- Bah justement, je sais ... Quand j'étais en ville pour acheter à manger, la cassière** (enfin il supposait ça ...) **m'a gentiment invité chez elle ... J'ai son adresse, tout ça mais ...**

 **\- Bon alors pour commencer : ne jamais coucher le premier soir !** Conseilla le châtain

 **\- Nan mais t'as vu sa tête ! Qui voudrait sortir avec lui !** S'indigna le rouquin

 **\- Hé ! Tu peux parler ! Je suis largement plus beau que toi !** Se défendit Riku

 **\- Fait pas attention à Axel. Il est juste jaloux.** Affirma Roxas

 **\- N'importe quoi d'abord !**

 **\- HE ! Je peux en placer une ?!**

Sora s'éclaircit la gorge puis reprit :

 **\- Soit juste naturel. Et ne force pas les choses. Laisse-la mener la soirée, ça vaut mieux.**

L'argenté souffla légèrement puis reprit son repas.

Le reste du repas se passa plutôt bien. Les garçons s'étaient amusés à se raconter des ragots sur le temps où ils étaient encore petits. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vous savez qu'une fois, alors qu'ils étaient encore sur leur île tropicale, une grosse tempête éclata. Les quatre amis, ainsi que Kairi qui n'était pas enocre la petite amie de Sora à l'époque, avaient dû se réfugier dans leur cachette secrête en attendant que l'orage se calme. Et, une fois fini, ils avaient eut la bonne surprise de constater que leurs bateaux avaient été totelement emportés par la tempête ! Impossible pour eux de partir. Ils eurent donc l'idée d'utiliser les deux plus âgés comme des barques. Ouais, je sais, ils avaient juste à nager ces cons mais disons que sur le coup, ils y avaient pas pensés ... Et donc Axel dû transporté Roxas et Kairi à la nage tandis que Riku en faisait de même avec Sora ...qui avait insisté pour tenir la main de sa dulcinée - qui ne l'était pas encore - durant tout le trajet.

Revenons maintenant à notre histoire principale.

L'après-midi, Roxas, Sora et Axel, soient-disant épuisés, décidèrent de faire une sieste. Riku resta donc seul un petit moment à regarder le feu. Il réfléchissait au sens de sa vie. Pourquoi il avait des amis aussi cons. Pourquoi il avait des cheveux argentés - attention, grosse question existentielle hein !

Soudain, quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Sur le coup, l'adolescent prit peur et il s'écarta rapidement. Mais il fut un minimum soulagé en voyant qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt.

 **\- Tu n'as pas suivi mon conseil.** Remarqua cette dernière.

Riku haussa les épaules.

 **\- Je vois pas pourquoi on serait partit.**

 **\- Peut-être à cause de ce qu'a dit ton ami Sora. Il a raison tu sais.**

 **\- Hein ?! Comment ça il a raison ?!**

 **\- Si tu ne me crois toujours pas, pourquoi ne pas aller vérifier par toi-même ?**

L'adolescente désigna la forêt. L'argenté se leva, pour voir ce qu'elle montrait. Mais il ne vit rien à part des arbres.

 **\- Tu vois ? J'ai raison ! Y a rien !**

Mais elle était déjà partie. Riku écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-elle fait pour partir aussi rapidement ?! Il détourna ensuite son regard vers la forêt. Une petite balade ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

Même si le soleil semblait taper fort en ce milieu d'après-midi, Riku ne ressentait rien. En effet, les arbres protégeait la forêt des rayons. Seulement, on y voyait presque rien. Et on se croirait en pleine nuit.

Soudain, alors qu'il marchait tranquilement, l'argenté entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il fit rapidement volte-face. Puis il scruta l'horizon à la rehcerche de quelqu'un. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. Haussant les épaules, le jeune homme se dit qu'il s'agissait là uniquement de son imagination. Il entreprit donc de reprendre sa balade quand il trébucha. Dans une flaque de boue ...

 **\- Et merde ... ! J'ai rien pour me changer là ... !**

Alors qu'il se releva difficilement, Riku remarqua ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Une ... chèvre ?! Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle-la ?!

 **\- Quoi ?! Je suis tombé à cause d'une chèvre ?! Hé ! J'ai une idée !**

L'argenté s'accroupit à côté de l'animal et commença à lui parler ( le gars il s'est trop pris pour Blanche-Neige ...) :

 **\- Dis-moi petite chèvre, comment tu t'appelles ?**

Comme si une chèvre allait lui répondre ...

 **\- Briiigiiite.** Répondit la chèvre

 **\- On putain une chèvre qui parle !**

 **\- Bêêê oui. C'est tout à fait normal qu'une chèvre parle ! Mais de quelle planète tu viens, mon petit ?**

 **\- Je ... suis ... vraiment ... en train de parler à une chèvre là ?!**

 **\- Bêêê ouiiii.**

 **\- Bon, c'est pas grave. T'en qu'on y est, tu sais où il y de l'eau par ici ?**

 **\- Là-baaaaas.**

L'animal désigna de son sabot le côté Est des bois. La remerciant poliment, Riku se rendit donc à l'endroit indiqué ...

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'argenté se retrouva au bord d'une rivrière. Au moins, il pourrait essayer de laver ses vêtements en toute discrétion. Du moins il espérait ... Car si jamais quelqu'un arrivait et le trouvait en caleçon, il aura honte toute sa vie et il sortira plus jamais de chez lui !

Bref. Riku prit donc le soin de retirer ses chaussures et des les mettre assez loin du bord. Bah ouais parce que c'est grave chiant de marcher dans des chaussures trampées ... Il retira ensuite son haut et le posa à côté de lui. Puis il enleva son pantalon en prenant soin de ne pas laisser son téléphone surtout ! Enfin, il les fit tramper un petit peu dans l'eau.

Le temps était agréable et Riku ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de là. L'argenté semblait tellement bien qu'il ne remarqua pas l'heure qu'il était déjà. C'est alors qu'il reçu un appel de Sora.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Bordel Riku où t'es ?! Roxas et Axel s'imaginent encore que tu t'es fait kidnappé par l'homme à la barbichette qui fait peur !**

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. Ils croient encore à cette histoire débile. Ils sont vraiment cons. Soudain, le jeune homme remarqua quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la rive. Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors et il se précipita vers ses vêtements pour les coller contre lui.

 **\- Hum ... Sora t'es toujours là ?**

 **\- Bah ouais pourquoi ? Y'a un truc qui va pas Ma Couille Droite ?**

 **\- Arrête avec ce surnom à la con.**

 **\- Mais t'es Ma Couille Droite j'y peux rien moi !**

 **\- Bah c'est pas grave ... Dis-moi, à quoi il ressemblait l'homme que tu as vu ?**

Son meilleur ami parut réfléchir un instant au vu du long moment qu'il mit avant de répondre :

 **\- A peu près ma taille, le dos courbé, ses mains derrière son dos, des yeux jaunes super flippants, une petite barbichette et ... c'est tout. Pourquoi, tu veux le chercher pour savoir si j'ai raison c'est ça ?**

 **\- Non. Je te crois maintenant Sora. Il est ...**

 _*BIP* BIP* BIP*_

Riku jeta un oeil à son portable. La communication venait d'être coupée.

* * *

 _Dans le camp ..._

 **\- Non. Je te crois maintenant Sora. Il est ...**

 _*BIP* BIP* BIP*_

Sora enleva son téléphone de son oreille et remarqua que l'appel venait d'être coupé. Comme avec lui un peu plus tôt.

 **\- Je crois qu'on a un problème.** Dit le châtain

 **\- Quoi ?** S'inquièta Roxas

 **\- Riku s'est fait violer ?!** S'écria Axel

 **\- Nous allons devoir sauver Riku !** Cria Sora en levant le poing.

Le blond et le rouquin crièrent un **"Ouais !"** en coeur puis les trois amis coururent vers la forêt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Sora, Roxas et Axel marchaient dans la forêt à la recherche de Riku. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé leur ami.

 **\- J'ai faim ...** Se plaignit alors le rouquin.

Roxas se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui adressa un regard blasé.

 **\- Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à bouffer des fourmis.**

 **\- Ah ça non ! Après elle vont encore me courir après !**

Sora s'arrêta brutalement et fixa le vide.

 **\- Mais oui ! C'est ça !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!** S'inquièta son jumeau

 **\- C'est ça ! Je voulais montrer une photo à Axel ! Vient là !**

Le blond soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Le plus vieux des adolescents s'approcha du châtain et lui demanda de lui montrer la photo*.

 **\- Ah ! Bordel c'est quoi cette horreur ?!** S'écria le rouquin

 **\- C'est écrit tu sais pas lire ou quoi ?** Demanda Sora

 **\- Mais ... Mais ... J'ai bouffé des trucs qui ressemblent à des monstres vu au microscope ?! C'est ... C'est ... C'est dégueulasse !**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une photo comme ça ?** Questionna Roxas

 **\- Je voulais l'envoyer à Riku à la base ...**

 **\- D'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être qu'on recommence à le chercher non ?** Proposa Axel

 **\- Si seulement on avait un moyen de le localiser ...** Pensa Sora tout haut

Roxas se passa la question de son frère plusieurs dans sa tête puis son regard se dirigea vers le portable de son jumeau. Une idée lui vint alors.

 **\- Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Sora essaye de localiser Riku avec ton téléphone !**

 **\- Eh ! Mais c'est pas con ça !**

Le châtain appuya sur une application lui permettant de retrouver rapidement sa Couille Droite. Le signal lui indiquait la partie Est de la forêt. Les trois amis se précipitèrent à l'endroit indiqué.

* * *

Riku reprennait petit à petit connaissance. L'arrière de sa tête lui faisait affeusement souffrir. Ses poignets aussi d'ailleurs. Il redressa ensuite la tête et examina l'endroit où il se trouvait. Au dessus de lui se tenait une unique ampoule qui éclairait de sa faible lueur toute la pièce. Apparemment, l'argenté était dans une petite pièce faite de bois. Sur son côté droit se trouvait une sorte de table d'opération. Et à sa gauche, bon nombre d'instruments de torture, dont un fouet, des ciseaux, des couteaux plus au moins grands, une tronçonneuse ... Bref, la totale quoi ! Riku frissonna à l'idée d'être violemment torturé. Le jeune homme se concentra ensuite sur les sons autour de lui. Il crut reconnaître le chant des oiseaux. Donc il devait être dans un endroit isolé. Logique pour un psychopathe quand on y pense. Ensuite, l'adolescent remarqua qu'il était attaché sur une chaise en bois, les poignets liées derrière lui et les chevilles retenus par du scotch aux pieds de la chaise.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Riku ravala sa salive. Si c'était ce fameux "psychopathe", alors ils passait sans doute ses dernières secondes sur Terre ! Ce fut un vieil homme qui entra. Il semblait assez petit, avec des yeux jaunes et les mains derrière le dos. Et par dessus tout : il avait une barbichette et il était chauve ! L'argenté le reconnut immédiatement !

 **\- C'est vous ! Vous avez fait fuir Sora ce matin ! Puis vous m'avez observé à la rivière ! Et ensuite vous m'avez enlevé ! Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?! Vous êtes fou ou quoi ?!**

Le vieux ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre un des couteaux posé sur l'étagère à côté de Riku. Il s'approcha ensuite du jeune homme et lui mit sous la gorge. Instinctivement, l'argenté recula légèrement la tête.

 **\- Arrête avec tes questions.** Dit le vieux à la barbichette

 **\- Mais j'en ai posé qu'une !** Protesta l'adolescent.

Riku déplaça son regard vers les instruments de torture.

 **\- Juste pour avoir la conscience un peu plus tranquille une fois mort : vous enlevez des gens puis vous les torturez c'est ça ?**

Cette question lui valut un bon coup de couteau sous l'oeil gauche.

 **\- Parce que tu es mignon, je vais répondre à ta question : oui, j'adore torturer des gens. Au début, je voulais m'en prendre à Sora. Mais il est trop peureux. Ca aurait pas été drôle. Puis j'ai pensé à Axel. Sauf que lui, c'est trop un cas social.**

 **\- C'est le cas de le dire ...** Marmonna Riku dans son coin

 **\- Ensuite j'ai jeté mon révolu sur Roxas. Seulement, Sora l'a informé de ma présence et lui, contrairement à toi, l'a cru. Et donc, il ne restait plus que toi. C'était pas bien difficile de t'attiré à cette rivière.**

 **\- Attendez ... Si je me suis retrouvé à la rivière, c'était à cause de Brigitte ... Ca veut donc dire que ...**

 **\- Et oui ! Brigitte travaille pour moi !**

La fameuse Brigitte la chèvre fit alors elle aussi son entrée dans la pièce. Elle se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière, telle une humaine et avait une tronçonneuse dans ses pattes avant.

 **\- Brigitte ...** Commença Riku. **Comment as-tu pu me trahir ... ?! Je croyais que tu étais mon amie !**

 **\- Moi ? Amie avec un gars aussi laid que toi ?! Impossible !**

 **\- Brigitte, ma femme de ma vie. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi : Va tuer Sora, Roxas et Axel ! Ramène-moi ensuite leurs cadavres pour que nous puissions nous baigner dedant !**

 **\- Tout de suite mon chéri !**

Et la chèvre partit. Dans son coin, l'argenté n'en revennait pas. L'homme à la barbichette sortait avec une chèvre ?! Mais ... est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment des rapports euh ... comment dire ? Mieux vaut ne pas se poser la question en fait ... Parce que c'est juste dégueulasse ...

 **\- Bon alors ... Par quoi je commence ? Les ciseaux ou la scie ? Ah ! Je sais !**

Le vieux aux yeux jaunes prit le fouet, au grand étonnement de Riku. A voir, c'était le moins pire de tous. Il ne s'agit là que de son avis personnel ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait gagner du temps pour que ses amis viennent le sauver ! A condition qu'ils meurent pas sous les coups de tronçonneuse de Brigitte la chèvre psychopathe et zoophile ...

 **\- Dites-moi, c'était qui la dernière personne que vous avez torturé ?**

 **\- Oh ? Ca t'intéresse ? Je peux te raconter si tu veux ! C'était assez particulier comme histoire ! Tu veux vraiment l'entendre ?**

L'argenté fit vivement "oui" de la tête. Si elle était compliquée, il s'agissait là d'une raison de plus !

 **\- Alors voilà. Les deux dernières que j'ai torturé s'appelaient Naminé et Xion. Et pendant que j'en torturais une, l'autre était forcée de regarder et ...**

Le vieux psychopathe continua comme cela pendant pas mal de temps, au grand bonheur de Riku. Mais, combien de temps cela allait-il durer ... ?

* * *

Sora, Roxas et Axel venaient d'arriver au bord de la rivière où se trouvait encore Riku il y quelques temps. Ils furent déçu de ne pas le trouver comme c'était prévu. Mais son portable était bien là, lui. Le châtain le prit et le dévérouilla, espérant avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit indice sur sa localisation. Il fut cependant déçu de ne rien trouver. Sora rangea donc le téléphone dans sa poche.

 **\- On trouvera rien ici.** Annonça-t-il à ses deux amis

 **\- On va devoir continuer à chercher tout seuls ...** Conclua Roxas

 **\- Pff ! La flemme là ...** Se plaignit Axel

 **\- Vous n'irez nul part !** S'écria alors une voix de chèvre derrière eux.

Le trois amis se retournèrent vivement et virent une chèvre. L'animal se mit alors sur ses deux pattes arrière et sortit sa tronçonneuse.

 **\- Vous allez tous crever !**

 **\- Oh ! Une chèvre qui parle !** S'exclama le rouquin

 **\- Mais pourquoi ça vous étonne tous ?! C'est tout à fait normal qu'une chèvre puisse parler ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a appris à l'école ?!**

 **\- De ne pas parler aux chèvres parlantes !** Cria Roxas.

Il s'était placé derrière la chèvre de sorte à pouvoir l'immobiliser. Seulement, cette dernière s'en était apperçu et elle s'écarta vivement de lui, manquant au passage de tuer Sora.

 **\- Je vais commencer par toi !** Dit Brigitte en dirigeant son regard vers le châtain.

Ce dernier lâcha un petit cri aiguë digne d'une fille et commença à s'enfuir. Il n'eut pas de meilleure idée que de se cacher derrière son jumeau.

 **\- Protège-moi Roxas !** Pleura-t-il

 **\- Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coup et découper en rondelle les deux frère en même temps !** S'écria la chèvre psychopathe.

Brigitte leva sa tronçonneuse et alla la fendre sur les jumeaux lorsqu'elle reçu un violent coup de bois derrière la tête qui l'a fit tomber en avant, presque inconsciente.

 **\- On s'en prend pas facilement à mes amis !** Déclara Axel, fier de lui.

A moitié assommée entre les jumeaux et le rouquin, la chèvre esquissa ses dernières paroles :

 **\- Pardonne-moi, Xéhanort ... Je n'ai ... Pas été à la hauteur ... J'espère qui tu accepteras les excuses de ta chèvre préférée ...**

Puis Brigitte sombra totalement dans le coma.

 **\- Hé ! C'est qui ce Xéhanort ?!** Demanda Sora

 **\- On en sait pas plus que toi !** Dit Axel

 **\- N'allez surtout pas là-bas.** Prevint alors une voix de fille.

Les regards des trois amis se dirigèrent vers la forêt, à l'endroit où se trouvait maintenant une jeune fille de leur âge. Ses cheveux semblaient de la même couleur que ceux de Sora et ses yeux également d'une couleur semblable.

 **\- Qui es-tu ?** Se risqua Roxas

 **\- Une rescapée.**

 **\- Une rescapée ?** Répéta le rouquin. **Mais de quoi ?**

 **\- Vous feriez mieux de partir d'ici et d'oublier cette histoire.**

 **\- Mais notre ami Riku est retenu prisonnier par ce Xéhanort !** S'écria le châtain

 **\- Il n'a donc pas suivit mon conseil ...** Marmonna la jeune fille

 **\- Ton conseil ? Tu peux être plus présice s'il te plait ?** Demanda le blond. **Parce qu'on est légèrement paumé là !**

L'adolescente raconta alors ses deux discutions avec Riku.

 **\- Mais au final, t'es qui ?** Questionna Axel

 **\- Allons d'abord sauver votre ami. On en reparlera plus tard.**

La jeune fille se dirigea donc dans la forêt, suivit par les trois amis.

* * *

Le vieux shnock venait enfin de terminer son affreuse histoire totalement morbide. D'après ce que Riku avait comprit, il a tué au total treize personnes. Et que, d'ordinaire, il ne rate jamais ses cibles. Sauf qu'il y avait bien une personne qui a réussit à lui échapper. Et il cherche encore cette fameuse personne pour la faire payer attrocement !

 **\- Bon allez ! Place à la torture maintenant !** S'exlama le vieux à la barbichette avec un sourire sadique.

Il se releva et s'approcha de l'argenté. Il leva alors le bras avec son fouet et aller lui assener un coup lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

 **\- Brigitte ? Déjà là ! Tu as fait vite ma chèvre chérie !**

Quelqu'un donna un coup de pied et la porta vola en éclat. Sora, Roxas, Axel et la jeune fille du village entrèrent alors.

 **\- Nan, c'est pas Brigitte !** Dit le rouquin en tenant encore son rondin de bois. **Les gars. Je vais maîtriser Xéhanort avec mon bout de bois. En attendant, allez délivrer Riku !**

Les jumeaux acquiecèrent d'un signe de tête et s'élancèrent sur leur ami. Tandis que Roxas s'occupait du scotch, Sora s'occupait des cordes aux poignets. Une fois ses entraves enlevées, l'argenté se leva et fit craquer ses poignets.

 **\- Merci les gars.** Remarcia Riku

 **\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Ma Couille Droite !** S'écria le châtain tout en enlaçant son meilleur ami.

L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait autant le surnom débile que les câlins ! Alors imaginez les deux à la fois !

Axel, de son côté, venait de mettre à terre on ne sait comment (et on saura jamais) Xéhanort.

 **\- Maintenant, je vais t'achever pour avoir tanté de violer Riku !**

 **\- Euh ... Axel, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il a essayé de me faire ...** Annonça l'argenté

 **\- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi je dois le tuer ?**

 **\- Laisse-le moi.** Dit la jeune fille du village. **J'ai un vieux compte à régler avec lui.**

La brune prit un des couteaux de tortures sur la table puis s'approcha de Xéhanort. Elle lui donna ensuite un coup de pied dans les côtes puis s'agenouilla au dessus de lui et lui mit l'arme sous la gorge.

 **\- J'imagine que comme ça mon visage ne te dit rien ?!**

Elle arracha alors ce qui lui servait de masque. Et son vrai visage apparut au grand jour. Elle avait en réalité des yeux bleus océans et des cheveux courts de même couleur. Le vieux psychopathe rit alors.

 **\- Enfin ! Je te retrouve enfin Aqua ! Toi qui a réussit à m'échapper !**

 **\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Xion et Naminé !** S'écria la dite Aqua.

Sans aucune états d'âmes, la jeune fille planta le couteau en plein dans son coeur. Xéhanort hurla de toute ses forces. Puis il mourut.

 **\- Allons-nous en.** Déclara la bleue.

Elle déposa le couteau à côté du cadavre puis sortit, suivie de près par Riku, Sora, Roxas et Axel.

* * *

De retour sur leur camp, les quatre amis avaient gentiments proposé à Aqua de rester avec eux. Autant être sympa avec elle, parce qu'on sait jamais, après ce qu'elle venait de faire ...

 **\- Bon alors, tu nous explique un peu ce qu'il se passe ici, ou non ?** Questionna Roxas.

La bleue soupira un bon coup avant d'entamer son monolgue :

 **\- Comme vous, mes amies, Xion et Naminé et moi-même avions décidé de prendre nos vacances ici. C'était un endroit calme dont on entendait jamais parlé. A notre arrivée, les villageois étaient déjà comme ça. Une fois installées, nous avions remarqué qu'il nous manquait quelque chose et je suis donc retourné les chercher. Quand je suis revenue, j'ai vu cet homme assassiner froidement mes deux amies. J'étais paralysée par la peur et je n'ai donc rien pu faire. Pour ne pas qu'il me retrouve, je me suis créée un masque et j'ai acheté un manteau noir pour me fondre dans la masse et en apprendre plus sur lui et cet village. Et ce que j'ai appris dépassait de loin tout ce que je me suis imaginée ... Xéhanort était un véritable psychopathe. Il tue de sang froid toutes les personnes qu'il croise. Les gens qui peuplent ce village sont tous morts. Une fois qu'il les a torturé puis démembré, il s'amuse à prendre des bains avec des bras, des jambes, des mains ... Bref, vous voyez le genre. Et quand il s'en lasse, il rattache tous les membres entre eux et leur tatoue un numéro ainsi qu'un nom dans le dos. Puis, sans que je ne comprenne comment, ils deviennent des sortes de zombies. Sauf que ceux là ne bouffent pas les gens. Et voilà j'ai fini.**

Autour d'elle, tous s'étaient évanouit sous les horreurs que la jeune fille venait d'annoncer. Tous sauf Axel.

 **\- J'ai pas compris.** Dit d'ailleurs ce dernier.

Aqua se tappa la main sur son front. Tous IRR-EM-PLA-CA-BLE.

* * *

*Tapez fourmis vu au microscope j'vous jure que c'est moche XD

Et voilà. C'est la fin de ma fanfiction. Enfin, c'est juste la fin de l'intrigue principale ;) Il y aura quelques bonus à venir ! Merci d'avoir suivit cette fanfiction en tout cas ! :D


	5. Bonus 1

_**Chapitre Bonus : Le Rendez-Vous ...**_

Le soleil se couchait peu à peu. Et l'heure du rendez-vous de Riku approchait à grand pas. Il tenait fermement le papier entre ses doigts, se demandant s'il devait réellement y aller. Il ne savait pas qui se cachait derrière cette jolie écriture et ce doux parfum de rose. Cependant, aucun doute pour lui : il s'agissait d'une femme. L'argenté imaginait un peu son apparence. Légèrement plus petite que lui, blonde, yeux verts ou marrons peut-être ? Les deux lui convenait, au final.

 **\- Alors ? Tu y vas ?** Le taquina Sora.

L'adolescent au yeux lagons haussa les épaules.

 **\- Je sais même pas où c'est.** Argumenta-t-il.

En face d'eux Aqua, restée avec eux, les regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- De quoi vous parlez ?** Demanda la jeune femme

 **\- Riku a un rendez-vous romantique.** Informa Roxas

 **\- Et avec un habitant de ce village de fous.** Rigola Axel

 **\- Fais-voir ...**

La bleue tendit le bras et l'argenté lui passa le mot. Aqua lut le bout de papier et le tourna dans tout les sens, pour une raison des plus inconnues ... Elle déclara ensuite qu'elle savait où ça se trouvait. La seule fille du groupe se leva alors et attrapa l'argenté par les cheveux, le forçant donc à la suivre. Elle ne lui laissait en aucun cas le choix. Restés au campement, Sora, Roxas et Axel ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer. Pauvre Riku ...

* * *

Comme prévu, Aqua mena Riku jusqu'à l'impasse des Roses de Mai. Nom qui lui allait parfaitement d'ailleurs. L'allée était remplie de cerisier en fleur, parssemant leurs pétales au gré du vent. Et, tout au bout de ce couloir végétal se trouvait une seule et unique maison. Elle était toute rose et rouge. Le genre d'endroit où une fille se plairait sans doute ... ( _NA : Pas moi en tout cas ! XD Je préfère le bleu mdrr ...)_ La bleue posa ensuite une main rassurante sur son épaule et déclara :

 **\- Je te laisse à ton sort. A+ !**

La jeune femme tourna ensuite les talons pour laisser l'argenté tout seul. " _ **D'accord ..." Pensa-t-il. "Sympa les potes. Ah, oui, c'est pas ma pote celle-là.".**_ Respirant un bon coup, l'adolscent s'avança vers la maison. Soudain, alors qu'il ne regardait pas le sol _(mdrr),_ le jeune garçon trébucha _(Brigitte le retour ?!)_. Riku se releva et repéra la cause de ce trouble. _(Je savais tellement pas quoi mettre x))_. C'était un homme au cheveux châtain et à la musculature parfaite. L'argenté le reconnu de suite : le chauffeur de bus ! Celui qui s'était presque foutu à poil sous sa fenêtre !

 **\- Hé ! Vous aimez faire tomber les gens ?!** S'écria l'adolecent

 **\- Hé hé !**

Il rigolait comme un fou.

 **\- C'est rigolo ! ...**

 **\- D'accord ...**

Riku préféra partir, ne voulant pas plus fréquenter cet homme. Tous ceux qui passaient dans ce village devenaient fous ! Bientôt, lui aussi allait devenir fou ! Quand il réfléchissait bien, ses amis aussi étaient devenus fous ! Sora l'appelait tout le temps pour rien - ah non, il faisait tout le temps ça ... - Roxas voyait des pédophiles partout - Ah, ben non, il l'a toujours fait ... - et Axel ... Ouais, lui, c'était un cas, il est né fou alors ...

L'argenté arriva enfin devant la maison rose _(Euh ... Ca fait un peu penser à maison close ... XD Oui, j'ai un esprit tordu mais ça, tout le monde le sait ! Ha ha ! ...)._ Ravalant sa salive, le jeune homme appuya doucement sur la sonnette. Aussitôt, il entendit des bruits de pas. On aurait dit des talons sur du carrelage. Bon, au moins, l'adolescent savait maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. A part si c'était un gars qui se travestissait ... La porte rouge s'ouvrit enfin sur une divine jeune femme. Ella avait des cheveux blonds bouclés lui descendant un peu plus bas que ses épaules, des yeux verts et elle portait une robe bordeau _(assortie à la maison tient !)_ s'arrêtant à mis-cuisses. Cette jeune femme lui fit drôlement penser à une actrice dans une série qu'il regardait en ce moment (Et dont je ne citerai pas le nom, à vous de le trouver ! ;p Que je suis cruelle xD).

La blonde posa alors une main sur sa joue droite et la pinça.

 **\- Je t'attendais, mon beau ...** Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. **Viens, entre ...**

La femme lui attrapa alors la main et le fit enter de force. Riku rougissait violemment. Il s'était imaginer à tout, sauf à ça ! Le sosie parfait de l'actrice sur laquelle il fantasmait (Oh ! Le cochon !) !

Toujours aussi rouge, l'inconnue le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé de cuir puis lui demanda de l'attendre ici. Le jeune homme acquiça d'un signe de tête, sans rien dire d'autre. Il profita de l'abscence de son hôte pour examiner un peu la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un petit salon, composé uniquement d'un canapé, une table basse avec une cheminée en face et la télé au dessus. Et ca sentait horriblement la rose aussi. Riku allait finir par détester cette odeur, à force.

 **\- J'ai une surpise pour toi, mon mignon ... !** Dit alors une voix étrange.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme venait de muer ou quoi ? C'était une voix plutôt masculine qui venait de l'interppeler ... A moins qu'il entendait mal ...

 **\- Ferme les yeux ... !**

Pas trop confiant, Riku finit par fermer ses paupières. Pourquoi il sentait que quelque chose d'affreux allait lui arriver, là, de suite ? La voix lui ordonna ensuite de les rouvrir. L'adolescent cru qu'il allait vomir ! Par terre était allongé un homme aux cheveux roses et yeux bleus. Mais le pire était qu'il était nu ! Et ces parties étaient totalement à découvert ... Elle était où, la divine actrice ?!

Réalisant enfin ce qu'il se passait, Riku tenta de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Sauf que le type avait anticipé le coup et avait tout fermé à clef. Tant pis. Il allait se faire mal, mais c'était la seule solution pour sortir. L'argentéa attrapa une batte de baseball qui trainait par-là _(bah oui ! C'est connu ! Tout le monde laisse une batte de baseball à côté de sa fenêtre ! Hein ? Pas vous ? Mais de quelle planète vous venez ?!)_ D'un seul coup, le jeune garçon brisa la vitre et s'enfuit en courant, se vautrant de nouveau dans les pieds du chauffeur de bus - qui s'appelait Terra au fait pour les curieux.

* * *

 **\- Je me demande comment ça se passe pour Riku ...** S'inquiéta Roxas

 **\- T'inquiète pas ! Il doit gérer ça sans problème !** Assura Axel

 **\- Je sais ! Je vais l'appeler !** S'exclama Sora

 **\- Non ! Laisse-le se débrouiller seul !** Ordonna Aqua.

La châtain fit la moue puis rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il voulait appeler sa Couille Droite lui ... Soudain, des bruits de pas se raprochant rapidement se firent entendre. Sur leur garde, tous se levèrent, au cas où ça serait une potentielle menace. Enfin tous, sauf Axel ... Comme d'habitude quoi ... Ils furent soulagé de voir leur ami aux cheveux gris arriver au loin.

 **\- Bah alors ? T'es déjà là ?** S'étonna le blond

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** S'inquiéta son meilleur ami

 **\- Elle était moche ?** Demanda le rouquin

 **\- PIRE !**

De son côté, Aqua n'arrivait plus à retenir son fou-rire.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ... rigole ? ...** Question Riku, à bout de souffle

 **\- Parce que je savais qui t'avais donné ce rendez-vous !** Rigola-t-elle. **C'est Marluxia, celui avec le numéro XI dans le dos. Il adore les petits puceaux dans ton genre !**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Le premier bonus est enfin écrit ! Pour l'instant, j'en ai encore deux en tête, mais je ne sais pas exactement quand je les écrirais x)**_


	6. MISE AU POINT

Hey ! :3

Vous attendiez le chapitre Bonus 2 de cette fiction non ? A moins que vous ayez oublié depuis le temps, je ne vous en veux pas, rassurez-vous ! XD

Alors, le chapitre Bonus est actuellement en cours d'écriture, et sera bien plus long que le premier ! :D Qui dit plus long, dis forcément plus drôle puisque ça dure plus longtemps ! Fin bref, voilà... Au programme : Brigitte donne un rendez-vous à l'un de nos amis. Pour plus de suspense, je ne vous dirai pas qui, mais je vous laisse à vos théories tout de même xD

De plus, cette fanfic va également être réécrite. En la relisant, je me suis rendue compte de la sombre - ATTENTION MOT GROSSIER EN APPROCHE - merde que j'avais publié... Et qu'est-ce que j'ai honte de moi ! o.O Donc voilà.

Ah, et aussi, avec un amie on a décidé de faire de cette fanfiction une sorte de "test". On veut essayer de savoir si nous sommes capable d'écrire une histoire en coordination. Pour cela, elle va écrire totalement le tome 1, tandis que moi je vais réécrire le tome 2. Ah oui, parce qu'en plus on a décidé de faire un tome 1 et 2 ET aussi un tome 3. CE QUI FAIT TROIS FOIS PLUS DE DÉLIRES ! :D Ces trois tomes se nommeront tous "Vacances entres Amis", comme vous deviez sans doute vous en douter. Puis le titre secondaire suivra. "La Plage" pour le tome 1 et "La Forêt" pour le tome 2. Pas d'idées précises pour le tome 3.

Je pense que ce sera tout pour cette petite annonce. Ah, et comme pour le tome 2, chaque tome comportera minimum quatre chapitres Bonus qui chacun se concentrera sur un personnage en particulier. Comme j'ai déjà écrit un chapitre Bonus sur Riku dans le tome 2, ça vous enlève une possibilité pour le rendez-vous du prochain chapitre Bonus...

Allez, sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt ! ;)


	7. Bonus 2

**_VOILA ! Après plus d'un an sans rien poster sur cette fanfiction, voilà que le deuxième chapitre bonus est enfin sorti ! J'ai vraiment manqué de motivation pour l'écrire celui-ci, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat ! :D_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite en tout cas une excellente lecture, en espérant vous retrouver dans les commentaires ! ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre Bonus 2 : Le Retour de la Chèvre :**

Il devait être aux alentours de minuit. Axel se tournait et se retournait dans sa couchette. Impossible pour lui de trouver le sommeil.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Qui d'ailleurs était impossible à voir à cause du dense feuillage des arbres.

Un bruit de brindille qui craque le fit sursauter. Axel pensa qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un animal sauvage, puisqu'ils se trouvaient en pleine forêt, donc pas de quoi avoir très peur. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un sanglier, auquel cas il se retrouverait dans une mauvaise posture. De tous les animaux qui puissent exister sur Terre, le meilleur ami de Roxas avait une peur bleue des sanglier et n'osait même pas y penser, ni même en entendre parler.

Axel se redressa tout de même, désireux de connaître la source de ce bruit. Se trouvait juste à côté de ce qui lui servait d'oreille - une pile de linge sale dont l'odeur nauséabonde faisait tomber les mouches - une fine patte blanche dont le pelage semblait si doux. Les yeux émeraudes du jeune homme croisèrent les pupilles ténébreuses de l'animal qui venait lui rendre visite. Une chèvre incroyablement belle et pure.

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la chèvre posa un sabot sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter à se taire.

 **\- Ne dit rien mon beauuuu...** , bêla-t-elle. **Je te laisse un petit cadeau, libre à toi de l'accêêêêpter...**

L'animal s'éloigna à reculons jusque dans les buissons tout en continuant de fixer intensément Axel. Puis elle disparue dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu, abasourdi, bégaya **"B... B... B... Brigitte... ?"** avant de s'évanouir comme la petite merde qu'il était. Il ne prit même pas le temps de lire la lettre que la jolie Brigitte venait de lui adresser.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que fit Axel fut de vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêvé la venue de la chèvre. Un rapide coup d'œil à la lettre juste à côté de son coussin suffit à le rassurer. Le meilleur ami de Roxas la prit entre ses mains, encore tremblant.

Au camp, tout le monde s'affairait aux tâches quotidiennes matinales : éteindre le feu, faire une pile de linge sale dans le but de les laver à la rivière, préparer le déjeuner... Tout cela pendant que Sora, Roxas et Aqua dormaient toujours. En fait, c'était Riku qui se tapait tout le boulot. Encore. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fut très étonné de voir Axel le premier debout après lui.

L'argenté se posta devant le rouquin, le surplombant pour une fois grâce à l'avantage d'être debout. Son ami ne bougea même pas, complètement absorbé par son enveloppe.

 **\- Au lieu de fixer ce bout de papier, tu ne pourrais pas venir m'aider ? Tu vois bien que je galère à tout faire tout seul !**

Aucune réaction. Riku soupira.

 **\- Hé, Axel !** appela-t-il plus fort.

Toujours aucun signe d'intérêt. Le meilleur ami de Sora sentit le colère commencer à monter en lui.

 **\- AXEL !**

Sora, Roxas et Aqua se levèrent d'un bond, surpris par ce haussement de ton soudain.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!** s'inquiéta le châtain.

 **\- Une attaque ?!** renchérit la jeune femme. **Xehanort ?! Sa chèvre psychopathe ?!**

Un silence de quelques secondes s'ensuivit après ce mouvement de panique. Puis tout à coup, Roxas se jeta au sol, les bras levés vers le ciel, dans une pose incroyablement dramatique.

 **\- NOOOON ! Riku s'est fait violer !**

Le blondinet se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!**

Il frappa du poing contre le sol.

 **\- Pourquoi le monde est aussi cruel ?!**

Tous, Axel exclu, le regardait faire sa crise, interdits. Mais pourquoi en était-il venu à avoir ce genre de pensées ?

Le jumeau de Sora se remit sur ses pieds et s'élança dans les bras de Riku. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir un boulet de canon, tomba à la renverse sur Axel. Celui-ci s'effondra sur son lit, pliant sous le poids de ses deux amis, mais ne réagit pas pour autant. Le rouquin fixait intensément les arbres au dessus de lui, indifférent. On pourrait presque croire qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre si Riku ne pouvait pas témoigner de son souffle régulier.

 **\- Riku, je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne me suis pas réveillé à temps pour te sauver !** pleurait-il toujours.

L'argenté essayé de se relever, mais Roxas le plaquait contre Axel et l'empêchait d'effectuer tout mouvement. Il soupira d'agacement. Le jeune garçon comprit rapidement que se dégager de son étreinte était peine perdue.

Inquiet par l'état de son frère, Sora posa une main sur l'épaule de son jumeau. Roxas se tourna vers le châtain et croisa des iris bleutés identiques aux siens. Ceux-ci se foutaient clairement de sa gueule.

 **\- Roxas, tu vois bien que Riku va bien.**

Le blondinet regarda son ami de haut en bas. Il ouvrit grand sa bouche, ébahi, et se décida enfin à laisser l'argenté respirer un peu.

 **\- C'est plutôt d'Axel dont on doit se soucier...,** reprit Sora.

 **\- Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui s'est fait violer ?**

Le châtain soupira, se demandant pourquoi son frère voyait du viol partout.

 **\- Sora, laisse-le moi, je vais m'occuper de lui** , intervint Aqua.

La bleue attrapa Roxas par les épaules et le tira loin d'Axel, comme si l'on essayait éloigner un enfant du danger. Elle l'emmena jusque dans son lit et lui expliqua sans doute la situation pour le calmer.

Axel, qui venait de se redresser, fixait toujours sa lettre. Riku et Sora froncèrent les sourcils en même temps. C'était quoi ça encore ? Les deux meilleurs amis s'assirent de part et d'autre du rouquin.

 **\- Bon alors Axel, c'est quoi cette enveloppe ?** questionna l'argenté.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu décala son regard vers son ami.

 **\- Tu sais, tu peux tout nous dire à nous,** enchaîna Sora.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers son autre ami. Toujours aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

 **\- Bon alors, quand est-ce que tu l'ouvres cette lettre ?!** demanda soudainement Roxas.

 **\- Oh, Roxas, t'es là toi ?** s'étonna son jumeau.

 **\- Oui, je l'ai calmé,** expliqua Aqua.

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?** questionna Sora, perplexe.

La jeune femme se contenta de jouer des sourcils, mystérieuse.

 **\- J'ai ma technique.**

 **\- Hé, mais allez, dis-moi !**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut revenir au sujet Axel s'il vous plait ?** proposa Riku.

Comme d'habitude, personne ne l'avait entendu. Il finirait par s'y habituer, de toute façon.

 **\- Et si l'on revenait au sujet Axel ?** proposa à son tour Aqua.

L'argenté ouvrit la bouche pour protester et dire qu'il l'avait déjà demandé, mais Sora et Roxas le devancèrent :

 **\- Oui, excellente idée !**

Le blond et la bleue s'assirent tous deux en face du rouquin. La jeune femme posa une main rassurante sur le genou d'Axel.

 **\- Qui te l'a donnée ? Tu le sais ?**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis écarquilla grand les yeux.

 **\- C'est... C'est...** , bégaya-t-il.

 **\- Il essaie de dire quelque chose !** releva Riku.

Il tendirent tous l'oreille, prêts à recevoir la révélation tant attendue.

 **\- BRIGITTE !** hurla tout à coup Axel.

Un hoquet de surprise parcourut l'assemblée. Ou plutôt les quatre personnes présentes. Aqua bondit sur ces deux jambes, hors d'elle.

 **\- Elle est où cette chèvre de malheur ?! Je vais lui faire bouffer sa tronçonneuse !**

Réagissant immédiatement, Roxas se leva à son tout et posa une main sur le bras de son amie. Il essayait de la calmer comme elle l'avait calmé un peu plus tôt.

 **\- Aqua, Aqua ! Calme-toi, elle n'est pas là.**

 **\- Elle n'est pas là ?** répéta la bleue avec une petit voix.

 **\- Allez, allez, c'est fini. Voilà, calme-toi...**

La jumeau de Sora la tapotait gentiment sur la tête. Ils se rassirent tous deux sur le sol. Aqua se blottit dans les bras du blondinet, suçant son pouce à la manière d'une fillette.

Sora et Riku regardaient la scène avec de gros yeux, complètement ahuris, tandis qu'Axel restait toujours incroyablement indifférent.

 **\- On peut reprendre,** annonça Roxas. **Ouvre-la ta lettre, pour savoir ce qu'elle te veut au moins.**

Axel s'exécuta sur-le-champ, déchirant l'enveloppe en de milliers de petits morceaux.

 **\- Elle cherche sans doute à se venger,** hypothésa l'argenté. **Après le sale coup que tu lui as donné pour sauver Sora...**

 **\- Mais comment tu sais ça toi** **?** demanda l'intéressé en fronçant ses fins sourcils châtains.

 **\- Bah, il me semble que tu me l'avais raconté, non ?**

Le meilleur ami de Riku haussa les épaules.

 **\- Possible, m'en souviens pas.**

Entre eux, le rouquin lisait toujours frénétique sa lettre. Il releva lentement les yeux, l'air grave.

 **\- Les gars...**

 **\- Oui ?!** s'écrièrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Axel posa la lettre au sol.

 **\- Qui est d'accord pour me la lire ? Je sais pas lire...**

Riku se cogna la tête contra la paume de sa main. Ce gars était-il si débile que cela ? Au moins, ils ne s'ennuyait jamais en présence de tels énergumènes.

 **\- Moi, moi ! Je veux la lire !** s'enjoua le jumeau de Roxas en s'emparant énergétiquement du bout de papier.

Sora s'éclaircit la gorge et commença la lecture :

 **\- "Chêêr Axel, sans doute ne t'en souviens-tu pas, mais tu as dêêjà êêssayêê de me draguêêr l'annêêe dêêrniêêre, lors de têês vacances dans ce camping dêêsêêrt. Je t'avêês foutu beaucoup de râteaux, mais tu êês trêês souvent revenu à la chasse. A cêêtte êêpoque là, Xêêhanort avêêt tout pour me comblêêr de bonheur. Mêês aujourd'hui, le voici mort. Cependant, lorsque tu m'as assomêêe avec ton bout de bois, j'êê de suite compris que ce vieux croûton n'êêtêêt pas fêês pour la mignonne petite chêêvre que je suis. Toi, en revanche, tu êês jeune, beau, êêt en grande forme. Tu pourrêês apportêêr dans ma vie ce petit brin de fantêêsie qu'il me manquêêt avec Xêêxêê. C'êêst pourquoi je te donne rendêêz-vous ce soir, à dix-neuf heure, à la riviêêre où nous nous sommes rencontrêês pour la premiêêre fois. Je t'attendrêês mon beauuu... Bisous sur la fêêsse gauche, Brigitte."**

Riku et Aqua se lancèrent un regard inquiet, tandis que les jumeaux ne réagissaient pas, et qu'Axel gardait toujours son sérieux imperturbable. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été aussi concentré de toute sa vie ! S'en était presque flippant...

 **\- Sora imite parfaitement bien la chèvre,** releva le blond.

 **\- Parce que c'est une chèvre...,** marmonna Riku dans sa barbe.

Pour une fois, le jeune garçon remercia le ciel pour sa faculté à ne pas se faire entendre par ses amis.

 **\- N'y va surtout pas,** conseilla Aqua redevenue extrêmement sérieuse à son tour. **Connaissant Brigitte, c'est sans doute un piège.**

 **\- D'autant plus qu'elle ne raconte que des conneries,** poursuivit l'argenté. **Aucun de nous ne l'avait croisée jusqu'à ces deux derniers jours. Comment Axel aurait pu la draguer l'année dernière ? C'est ridicule !**

Tout-à-coup, un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'adolescent. Un terrible souvenir essayait de refaire surface. Il revoyait très distinctement un vieil homme âgé, fort semblable à Xehanort, embrasser passionnément une chèvre. Riku secoua la tête en tous sens comme un demeuré pour tenter de chasser cet horrible souvenir. Mais c'était quoi ça au juste ? Un rêve, ou bien un épisode traumatisant de sa vie que son cerveau avait passé sous verrou ? Jamais nous n'auront de réponse (Ou bien il juste d'aller lire le One-Shot _Inoubliable_ de Sirius Ciel).

Faisant abstraction des réticences d'Aqua et Riku, les jumeaux, eux, essayaient tant bien que mal de convaincre Axel :

 **\- Réfléchi,** argumenta Sora, **c'est peut-être la chèvre de ta vie !**

 **\- Si tu dis non,** continua Roxas, **tu risques de le regretter toute ta vie !**

Le rouquin écarquilla soudainement les yeux, comme s'il venait d'avoir la révélation du siècle.

 **\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une chèvre rien que pour moi...**

Les frères se lancèrent un regard complice. Ils se levèrent tous deux d'un bond, puis chacun empoigna leur ami par le bras.

 **\- Allez, viens !** s'enjoua le blond.

 **\- Où on va ?** s'étonna le plus vieux des quatre amis.

 **\- On va te faire beau pour ta future chèvre !** chantonna le châtain.

Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, les voici qui partaient gaiement en direction du village. Ces trois-là n'y avaient d'ailleurs plus jamais remis les pieds depuis leur arrivée... jusqu'à maintenant !

 **\- C'est fou comme on nous écoute...,** remarqua Riku, un air plus que blasé sur le visage.

 **\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?** demanda innocemment Aqua.

L'argenté soupira. Non mais sérieusement, si elle s'y mettait elle aussi...

* * *

En chemin vers le seul magasin du coin dont avait parlé Riku, Axel, Roxas et Sora croisèrent un seul et unique homme encapuchonné. Celui-ci s'arrêta net en remarquant le petit groupe se diriger vers lui. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Son doigt, qui semblait être atteint de la Parkinson le pauvre, se leva en direction du rouquin.

 **\- Pas... Pas... Pas t-toi !**

 **\- Y a un problème mon pote ?** s'inquiéta Axel.

Au lieu de lui répondre, la personne sous le manteau noir se mit à courir, les bras en l'air, dans la direction opposée du trio. Il criait comme une fillette.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?** s'étonna Axel en levant haut ses sourcils rougeâtres. **J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

Le rouquin se tourna vers ses deux amis pour connaître leur avis.

 **\- C'est peut-être le gars à qui tu as volé le manteau quand on est arrivés, non ?** suggéra Roxas.

 **\- Les gens se ressemblent tous ici, comment tu peux être sûr que c'est lui ?** le reprit son jumeau.

 **\- Je sais pas, c'était juste une hypothèse.**

 **\- Tu es vraiment naïf des fois.**

 **\- Mais c'est quoi le rapport ?**

 **\- Tu veux qu'on se batte pour savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort ?**

 **\- Mais c'est quoi le putain de rapport ?!**

Sora allait se jeter sur Roxas lorsqu'Axel s'interposa in extremis. Retenant le châtain par les avant-bras, il lui caressait doucement la tête pour le calmer.

 **\- Tout doux, tout doux, calme-toi...**

Petit à petit, le garçon calma ses ardeurs. Il retrouva bien rapidement son sourire enfantin.

 **\- Allez !** s'enjoua le meilleur ami de Riku. **Allons faire d'Axel le plus beau des homme-chèvres !**

 **\- Mais je suis pas une chèvre...**

 **\- On s'en fiche, ton rencard en est une** , défendit Roxas.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les trois amis se dirigèrent gaiement vers le petit et seul Carrefour du village.

* * *

Une fois devant les portes automatiques, Axel ouvrit grand la bouche, éberlué, lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent toutes seules.

 **\- Eh, les gars,** commença le rouquin.

 **\- Quoi ?** demandèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

 **\- Je suis tellement beau que les portes automatiques s'ouvrent sans que j'ai besoin de les toucher !**

Tous furent submergés par cet artifice. Manifestement, ces trois-là n'étaient jamais entrés dans un magasin... Ils s'amusèrent à ouvrir et fermer les portes pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lassèrent. Ils se décidèrent enfin à entrer.

Comme Riku auparavant, les trois amis constatèrent que le Carrefour était incroyablement petit et ne comportait que deux rayons différents : une rangée pour les vêtements, et une autre pour la nourriture. En voyant toute l'allée de manteaux noirs, les yeux d'Axel se remplirent d'étoiles.

 **\- J'ai trouvé la paradis !** s'écria celui-ci.

Sans prévenir, il courut à toute jambes en direction des manteaux, tel un taureau en furie. Le rouquin en chercha un à sa taille. Une fois trouvé, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre sa poitrine.

 **\- C'est lui que je veux, c'est lui que je veux** , murmura-t-il, la tête à moitié enfouie dans le vêtement. **C'est le plus beau !**

 **\- Mais c'est tous les mêmes...,** remarqua Roxas.

 **\- NON !** objecta Axel. **LUI C'EST LE PLUS BEAU !**

 **\- OK, OK, c'est bon, on l'achète !** céda Sora.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu sautilla sur place comme un enfant sous le coup de la joie. Ou plutôt s'extasiait comme une puce.

Une fois devant la caisse, ils furent accueillis par un autre homme au capuchon noir. Sans rien dire, celui-ci prit une feuille qui traînait par-là et commença à écrire quelque chose. Il montra ensuite Roxas du doigt et lui tendit le papier.

 **\- "Vous êtes tellement mignon que ce sera gratuit pour vous et vos amis. Passez me voir à l'occasion, on apprendra à mieux se connaître. Voici mon adresse : 11 Impasse des Roses de Mai."**

Roxas bugua quelques instants devant le papier, ne sachant pas réellement comme il devait réagir.

 **\- Je... je vais y réfléchir...,** bafouilla le blondinet, gêné.

Axel s'empressa de récupérer vite fait bien fait son manteau et les garçons détallèrent rapidement du magasin. Ils coururent à toutes jambes en direction opposée de l'homme encapuchonné. Roxas se stoppa soudainement dans une ruelle. Puis le blondinet déchira en mille morceau la petite feuille du caissier.

 **\- Hors de question que j'aille voir ce Marluxia ! Il veut me violer, c'est sûr !**

 **\- Pour une fois que c'est vrai...,** approuva son frère.

 **\- Hé les gars, ça me va bien ?** demanda soudainement Axel.

Les jumeaux constatèrent ensuite que le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu venait d'enfiler son nouveau manteau. Peut-être était-ce leur imagination, mais il leur semblèrent que de petites étoiles brillaient tout autour du rouquin, comme s'il était flambant neuf.

 **\- Brigitte va adorer, c'est sûr !** affirma Sora.

 **\- Elle ne voudra plus jamais se séparer de toi !** poursuivit Roxas.

 **\- A côté de toi, Xexe n'est qu'une petite merde !**

 **\- Les amis, vous êtes trop gentils !**

Le plus vieux prit Roxas et Sora dans ses bras, manquant de les étouffer sous ses sanglots qui ne cessaient de couler.

* * *

Une fois au camp, les trois amis découvrirent avec surprise qu'une forte tension dramatique y régnait. Riku agrippait fermement le bras d'Aqua, et essayait de la raisonner. Cette dernière, debout, bien droite, tenait dans ses mains un bout de bois, et semblait menacer quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un.

 **\- Chèvre de malheur !** pesta la jeune femme. **Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à un seul des cheveux de Riku !**

 **\- Aqua, calme-toi ! Elle n'est pas là pour moi, mais pour Axel !**

 **\- Ah oui ?! Alors comment expliques-tu le fait qu'elle soit armée ?**

Le rouquin, ayant entendu son prénom, se risqua à s'avancer pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Il constata avec effroi - ou joie extrême, il ne savait pas réellement faire la différence entre les deux - que Brigitte, sa tendre Brigitte, se tenait face à ses deux amis. Debout sur ses deux pattes arrières, elle menaçait Aqua et Riku de sa tronçonneuse sanglante.

 **\- Où avêê-vous cachêê mon bêêbêê Axel ?**

 **\- Je suis là, mon amour !**

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge s'élança sur sa chèvre préférée. Celle-ci, sous le coup de l'émotion, en laissa tomber son arme. Les deux amants s'étreignirent passionnément.

 **\- Attendre ta venue êêtêêt bien trop long, alors j'êê dêêcidêê de venir de mon plein grêê,** informa l'animal.

 **\- M'aimes-tu donc à ce point ?**

 **\- Je t'êême beaucoup plus !**

Riku détourna le regard lorsque le rouquin se délecta des lèvres de Brigitte. Il grimaça de dégoût. Non mais quel genre d'être humain pouvait aimer les animaux à ce point ?!

 **\- Viens, tu dois absolument voir ce que j'êê prêêparêê pour toi !** s'enjoua la chèvre.

Brigitte, sans attendre l'accord d'Axel, l'entraîna à sa suite dans la forêt. Après s'être mangé plusieurs branches dans sa course folle, le rouquin arriva dans un petit lieu dégagé où la lumière du soleil parvenait à transpercer le feuillage touffu des arbres. Au sol se trouvait un drap rouge à carreaux blancs. Un petit panier en osier était posé dessus, silencieux. "Ca doit être la bouffe !", pensa le jeune homme. Le soleil n'éclairait que cette partie de la forêt, donnant à la nappe une sorte de dimension sacrée.

Sans rien dire, l'animal, qui donnait toujours la main à Axel, le poussa en direction du drap. Là, elle le força à s'asseoir, avant de se poser à son tour face à lui. Toujours aussi silencieuse, Brigitte sortit une bouteille de champagne du panier, ainsi que deux coupes. Elle en servit une qu'elle donna ensuite à son amant. Mais l'animal ne répéta pas l'action pour elle.

Sans y réfléchir - en même temps c'est d'Axel dont il était question -, le rouquin porta la boisson à ses lèvres, et but le verre d'une traite. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Brigitte. Tout à coup, le meilleur ami de Roxas sentit sa tête tourner violemment. Sa chèvre préférée commençait à devenir floue...

 **\- Maintenant,** déclara l'ex-compagne de Xehanort, **donne-moi des enfants !**

Pour le bien de tous, ce passage a été censuré.


End file.
